


Evan Sirius Potter-Black

by Oriesheppard21



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriesheppard21/pseuds/Oriesheppard21
Summary: What if harry’s name wasn’t harry, it was only given to him to protect him. Dumbledore was evil, Tom Riddle was good. Regulus black and James Potter we’re Harry’s parents (yes MPreg happens in the story) neville is the real boy who lived but because of his lack of power Dumbledore tries to seek a new one and creates a false prophecy. Harry is a ravenclaw, And most of all this is a story about Love… Eventually
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need help choosing who to paid Harry up with That is of the story is well received I’m only posting this chapter until I know whether people like it or not and then till I get some votes on who Harry/Evan’s love interest should be, And as this is/I don’t want to hear any female suggestions.

They’d all been lied to, for years, since they were students even. Tom Riddle, he detested the name the old coot has given him of Voldemort, was trying to save Magical Britain. Regulus was very grateful him and his husband James had kept Regulus’s pregnancy a secret now that the unspeakable learned Albus had registered a fake prophecy with the ministry. Making sure his glamour was still holding he quickly left the ministry, they’d need to talk to their friends and figure out what to do going forward. 

He knew Lily was keeping her miscarriage a secret, being pregnant as the product of a one night stand was bad enough but to lose said child once she’d started to love it was even harder, hopefully she’d be willing to go along with the crazy idea he had to protect not just his own child. But Frank and Alice’s as well. So he send out urgent messages to the marauders, except that sniveling weasel of a man Peter that he couldn’t stand to meet at his and Jame’s manor house that evening and went home to prepare dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily, the marauders, and the Longbottoms were in shock at the story Reg had just told them. The supposed leader of the fight against the alleged “Dark Lord” was the former lover of Grindelwald, had wanted to subjugate muggles, though now he seemed to have settled for controlling the magical community of The United Kingdom, and he’d registered a false prophecy with the ministry. 

“If my math is right in 7 months only 1 baby will fit, and that’s Alice’s” Reg said “Of course to his mind you still apply as well Lily since he still thinks you and James are a couple” he said with no small amount of annoyance.

“Reg, it was your idea to stay a spy and to have Lily pretend to be married to be to protect your cover and her reputation, love” James said to his husband.

“And it’s a good thing baby brother” Sirius said “Or else he may have worked it so the prophecy applies to my nephew and then I’d have to go to Azkaban for killing the old goat”

Remus shook his head at his husband “You have no idea that it’s going to be a boy Sirius-“

“Well...... actually” James said sheepishly “We just found out the sex, and Sirius, I hate to say, was right”

Lily launched herself at James and Regulus “I’m so happy for you guys” she said trying not to cry thinking of the baby she’d lost.

James looked extremely guilty and Regulus looked determined as James worked the nerve to ask Lily something very important.

“Lils” He started saying “Reg still needs to maintain a position as spy, preferably in the department of mysteries so that he’s safe from battle, I hate asking this but, do you think you could keep pretending to be my wife and pretend to still be pregnant and when Reg gives birth, while he recovers and we work out an escape route?”

“You can’t possibly ask her to do that” Remus said shocked. Alice and Frank were to in shock that the child of prophecy was their child, since there was only it could apply to, and apparently they’d be having a son according to the word of the damn thing.

“I’ll do it” Lily said with fire in her eyes “if I can protect even one child then I will, but...... I want a favor in return” at this last statement she looked like her old self. “If it’s a boy I want you to name him after me, I know Lily won’t work, but Evan would.

James and Regulus exchanges looked and nodded. “Ok” Regulus said “Evan Sirius Potter-Black, before your say a word James I want a constellation name in there somewhere”

Unable to deny the man he’d loved since 5th year anything James easily agreed, and with unbreakable vows all around the greatest secret of the wizarding world was formed.

————————————

Little did they know all the tragedy and heartbreak that would happen in a few months time. Evan was born on June 21st of that year, unfortunately Regulus developed septicemia (the wizarding version of the blood poisoning) since he had to give birth in secret in less than sanitary conditions.

James was a broken man, to those not in the know in the Order they assumed he was worried about the stupid prophecy that only applied to the Longbottom boy. But they kept up the act, went into hiding, Sirius, to heartbroken over his brother let Peter be secret keeper, he thought, wrongly that it would bolster his confidence, he didn’t know Dumbledore was controlling him to get past the Potter Manor wards.

Albus had watched the 2 boys, “Harry” seemed healthier and his magical core was so powerful that Albus thought it would grow to exceed his, Gellerts and Riddles. Neville, was weak, with a low level core, so to Albus “Harry” was the child Trelawny said would defeat him. 

Little did he know that James had gotten a tip off from the wards protecting Potter Manor that evil was coming for them. He’d lost the will to live without his husband, much like Lily had lost the will to live after her miscarriage, they summoned Sirius and Remus and asked Evans godfathers to take him far away from Albus and protect him, never let Albus know whom he was, he did was Evan to attend Hogwarts though so they created a “Gollum Baby” that looked like a cross between Lily and James that would die either shortly after them or when Albus himself did the deed.

They said their goodbyes and Uncle and Godfather took Evan and went to Grimmwald Place, much to Sirius’s displease but with all the protective enchantments and the removal of Evans glamour it was the safest place in the country to be. So for the next 15 years they lived as a happy family. Evan attended Hogwarts, was sorted into Ravenclaw and thankfully looked more like Reg than James so Albus never suspected anything. Albus felt secure he’d win this war that he thought would end the night he killed the Potter kid, but it’s been dragging on with the Wizenagamont divided down the middle between people supporting him and Riddle.

But this story isn’t about Albus, it’s a story of love, bravery, and a beautiful 5’6” 16 almost 17 year old boy with an olive complexion, beautiful curly hair reaching his chin, friendship, lies, betrayal and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan woke up the morning of his 17th birthday. Evan would be the first to admit his “Fathers” spoiled him. No one has seen Regulus since the night Evan’s Papa and godmother had been murdered by Dumbledore, though most people thought it was Riddle, Sirius and Remus knew the truth and never hid anything from Evan. So the mountain of presents waiting for him in the parlor wasn’t a surprise. what was a surprise was a letter, not just any letter but a letter of intent. Those proceeded betrothal contracts. Evan knew he was attractive, he’d had boyfriends in the past but none were serious enough to last very long.

So Evan sat stunned in their manor on the outskirts of Paris reading a letter from the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Zabini. Sirius count take living in his childhood home so they moved to Paris, Evan went here for the summer and the Holidays. Evans mind flashed to a brief encounter with Uncle Sirius and a beautiful lady with mocha skin and her striking handsome son 2 yes ago shopping in the Montmartre District, the magical street in Paris. They hadn’t spoken, the boys that is. Evan being at the time to painfully shy to talk to darker boy with the roguish smirk and striking violet eyes. He’d seen him in school of course, but never really interacted with him since the headmaster always paired the Slytherins with Gryffindor. He didn’t even remember what Lady Zabini spoke to Siri about. So needless to say he didn’t think he’d made much of an impression. But here was the letter of intent to court him written by one, Blaise Zabini who now at 17 had assumed the title of Lord Zabini.

Sirius walked into the parlor to find his nephew looking quite shocked reading a letter. “What’s that you’re reading Little One?” He asked.

Receiving a glare that made him chuckle at the use of his childhood nickname for him, Evan replied “It would seem that Blaise Zabini wants to court me.”

“WHAT?!” Uncle Remus yelled running in from cooking breakfast In the kitchen, his heightened senses let him hear from there the conversation between his husband and nephew. “But you don’t even know the boy. I’ve never heard you mention him before?”

“I ran into Gabriella and her son with Evan a couple years ago, it seems our nephew here made quite the impression on the boy. He was very polite, handsome to, and stared at Evan the whole conversation, I imagine he’s been staring a lot and you haven’t noticed since then.”

“No he didn’t, and he doesn’t, don’t exaggerate” Evan exclaimed.

“Evan you don’t realize the impact you have on people, you’re kind, charming, and beautiful inside and out” Sirius said to his nephew “He did stare the whole time, I remember thinking I was going to have to give him a warning, maybe I should have anyway”

“Well....” Remus said and pause before continuing “What are you going to say?”

“I really have no reason to turn him down, it’s not an official betrothal contract, I know it’s the first step to one but I could back out at any time. He has no idea who I really am, no one knows I’m not really your son, and he’s from a Grey family with no ties to Dumbledore, I don’t think it’s a plot or trick....... and he is very......... very handsome....” Evan got a distant look in his eye now imagining the boy he never gave much thought to. Well he was thinking about him now.

Sirius and Remus shared a look, Evan had never been affected by any boy in the past like this, maybe it wasn’t the end of the world as it seemed, to them anyways. It was just their nephew, their baby really, growing up. Evan was right, people thought James and Lily has a son named Harry, a name Evan personally hated. Everyone assumed Evan was the son of Sirius and Remus, carried by Sirius. Dumbledore had made “Harry Potter” famous. He always hinted and insinuated that Riddle has killed the boy who somehow made Riddle disappear for 3 years before he resurfaced just as handsome and clever as ever, but now with intense red eyes, and his mind more stable. Dumbledore and Riddle were both the heads of 2 of the 3 political parties, Light and Dark respectively. They both constantly battled for dominance, Madam Bones head of the Grey faction of which the Blacks belonged to, was the buffer between them. Dumbledore could never find out that Evan was still alive. He’d killed the Longbottom boy, or so they suspected when he died a few years after the incident in Godrics Hallow, of a sudden fever. 

Evan didn’t notice the intense, yet silent, exchange of thoughts his guardians were currently having. “I’m going to accept, it says here if I do, that we are invited to Zabini manor for dinner the night after I turn 17, so 2 weeks from now. I’d like to go, see if I like him, then make a final decision. I’ll ask if he’s agreeable to that.” Evan said with more confidence, as he reached for paper and a quill to pen his response.

“Well” Sirius said “We’ll have to go shopping, you need something smashing to wear.”

Evan and Remus smirked at each other “You, husband mine, just want an excuse to go shopping, but I suppose Evan should get something fancy to wear, the letter says the dinner will be a formal one, thankfully just us and the Zabini’s though.  
Evan sent out his response and the reply came back positive so, he had nothing to do but wait, for 2 long, LONG weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I will not pair him with anybody younger than him so his year or older.


End file.
